


King of Selcas

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Block B knows Minhyuk is the best at selcas. Kyung wants some help from the master at taking some cute selcas - and Minhyuk ends up showing him a thing or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Selcas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sorry to bother you but i have a prompt, could you do either a bbomb/ukwon or bbomb/kyung (either is fine) where bbomb is teaching the other how to take good selcas and they get closer and closer to eachother n its all fluff n cute kisses and then after a while everyone walks in on them and zico wins the bet that something like that would happen between them eventually?? please i had this thought today after that bbomb photoset

Minhyuk was the king of selcas.

He knew the perfect angle, the right filter, the right way to pose, the right way to make your face look bigger, smaller, flatter, longer, or anything in between - so of course the others went to him for help with their selcas.

Minhyuk was sitting on his bedroom floor in the dorm, one headphone in while he doodled away in a notebook. He wasn’t a very good drawer, but he enjoyed doing it, and he had a whole folder of drawings he had done when he was bored.

There was a knock at the door and he called out “come in” without looking up. It was probably Yukwon, looking for some more ramen. Minhyuk bought his own brand of ramen and hid it in his room (he had tried leaving it in the communal cupboard once, but it had been eaten in a day. All twelve packets. The appetites of his band mates never failed to amaze him) and Yukwon would pay him 1000 won per packet.

But when Minhyuk looked up, it was Kyung of all people, hovering in the doorway, phone in hand and looking unsure. Minhyuk hid his surprise with a smile; a visit from Kyung was always nice.

“What’s up?” he asked, pausing his music and looking up at Kyung.

Kyung stepped further into the room and shut the door. “I have… a weird request.”

Inwardly, Minhyuk sighed. Kyung’s weird requests could involve something as simple as help with dancing, or something as wild as stealing Jihoon’s clothes when he was in the shower so the poor maknae had to run through the dorm naked. Kyung was a fan of that one.

“What can I help you with?” Minhyuk asked.

“I need you to help me with my selcas. They’re crap.” Kyung said quietly, almost like he was ashamed.

Whatever Minhyuk was expecting, it wasn’t that. He let out a short, startled laugh. “You’re not serious, are you?”

Kyung looked hurt. “Of course I’m serious. I need your help, Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Fine. Come over here and sit on the bed. I want you to show me examples of your past works.” He smirked, getting up and sitting on the bed.

“Works?” Kyung laughed.

“Yes, works. A good selca is a work of art, you know.”

Kyung just snorted, but came and sat next to Minhyuk anyway.

“Now, we start with the angle. Straight on is good if you’ve got makeup on, like here, but the 45-degree angle is good if you haven’t got foundation or eyeliner on and want to hide it. See? This one is really nice.” Minhyuk began, swiping through the photos on Kyung’s phone.

He tried to ignore Kyung’s closeness and how it made his heart race.

“Minhyuk, I don’t want you to analyse my past selcas.” Kyung snatched his phone back. “I want you to teach me how to take a good one!”

“Fine, fine. Okay, let’s take a look at you.”

Minhyuk turned to Kyung and was struck by his closeness. He could feel the younger man’s breath on his face, see his pupils dilate and constrict.

_Come on, Minhyuk, focus._

Kyung’s face was unmarred; he had great skin. He was wearing some eyeliner on his top lids, and some lip balm, but apart from that he had a bare face, and Minhyuk was jealous. His skin looked so soft and delicate Minhyuk had to stop himself from reaching out and touching it.

“Okay, minimal make up. The 45-degree angle then.” He said, fishing out his phone and holding it up. “See? We look awesome.”

“You look awesome. I look… Gross.” Kyung sighed.

“What the hell, Kyung? No, you don’t.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Now get in closer to me. Really close. Yeah, that’s it.”

_This isn’t an excuse to get close to Kyung. It’s not. Really._

Bringing the phone down to look through the photos, Minhyuk smiled. “Now you know how to take a good selca.”

Kyung shook his head. “Show me more poses!”

“Okay. Well, you have the sort of smirk? I use it a lot; you turn your head a bit and smile on one side, like this… Yes, that’s it. That’s really good! You look cocky.” Minhyuk said, demonstrating.

“Who wouldn’t be cocky with a face like this?” Kyung sang.

Minhyuk hit him. “Did you come here to learn, or did you come here to have me stroke your ego?”

“Bit of both, honestly.” Kyung said, perfectly seriously.

Minhyuk ignored him. “And then you have the aegyo poses, Jihoon and Taeil use these a lot. You can make a ‘v’ with your fingers, or sort of blow your cheeks out? I don’t use them a lot, but you could probably get away with them.”

Kyung demonstrated, blowing his cheeks out like a fish. Minhyuk laughed. “That’s perfect. On second thought, maybe you wouldn’t suit it.”

That earned him a smack from Kyung.

“And then you have the poses that couples do, obviously we can’t-”

“Show me.” Kyung said, earnestly and quietly.

Minhyuk looked around in surprise. “What?”

“Show me the couple poses. Just do it, Minhyuk.”

“Ah… Okay. Well you have the cutesy ones, with your faces pressed up against each other, like this.” Kyung came in and pressed his face to Minhyuk’s.

“And then you have ones where the guy is on top and the girl is leaning on his chest almost? You know the one’s I’m talking about.” Before he could go onto the next pose, Kyung leaned over and rested his head on his chest.

Minhyuk froze.

“Well? Are you going to take the selca or not?” Kyung said, poking Minhyuk.

Minhyuk raised his phone and the image that was looking back struck him. Kyung, blonde hair unbrushed and curly, nestled into Minhyuk’s chest. It looked so comfortable, so right, that before Minhyuk knew what he was doing he had taken the photo.

Kyung didn’t move. “What next, oh wonderful selca master?”

“Well then you have the ones where the girl is kissing the guy on the cheek-”

Kyung snatched the phone from Minhyuk’s hands, and before Minhyuk knew what was happening, Kyung was planting a kiss on his cheek and taking a photo. He saw his face in the photo was stunned and shocked – reflecting exactly what he felt.

Kyung put the phone back in his hands, an innocent look on his face. “Go on, hyung.”

Minhyuk shook himself. He knew what he was going to say next.

“And then you have the kiss ones, where the couple is kissing on the lips.”

He turned to Kyung, the phone and selcas forgotten. Kyung was close, so close, that Minhyuk forgot what he was going to say next.

Kyung reached out and cradled Minhyuk’s face with both hands, leant in, and hesitated. He seemed to be almost… asking permission.

Minhyuk gave it by closing the distance and kissing him.

Whatever he had imagined kissing Kyung was like, the reality was so much better. Kyung’s mouth was soft and welcoming, and Minhyuk relaxed and wound his arms around Kyung, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Kyung pulled back. “God, Minhyuk, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Minhyuk smiled. “I’ve wanted to kiss you longer.”

That was totally worth it to see the offended look on Kyung’s face before Minhyuk went in for another kiss.

He lost track of time, really; kissing Kyung seemed to suspend time and space and the two of them floated in their own little world. Minhyuk had dreamed of this for so long that the reality seemed to be almost like one of his dreams.

Their kisses were soft, short. Kyung’s hands were around his waist, his head tilted to the right. _God, he looked beautiful._ Minhyuk wanted to kiss every inch of his perfect face (not that he’d ever say that to him).

The peace was broken, however, when a knock at the door brought them back to reality and before Minhyuk could say a word the door was swinging open and it was Jiho.

Minhyuk stiffened. Shit. What the hell would their leader think, walking in on two of his members kissing?

Thoughts began to cartwheel in his head as Jiho stared, his mouth open. He and Kyung were going to get thrown out of Block B, they were going to be publicly outed, oh god, what had he done –

Jiho threw back his head and exploded in laughter. Before Minhyuk could react, he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. “Yah, everyone, come and look! I won the bet! Taeil, you owe me 10000 won!”

Minhyuk was still frozen, his arms around Kyung, fingers in his hair. He looked at the other man, who looked how he felt - pale. As the rest of the members began to gather, he came to his senses and disentangled himself from Kyung.

Jiho was still crowing, coming into the room and standing in front of the bed. “I knew it! I KNEW it! I knew something would happen between you two! I knew it!”

Taeil was looking miserable and fishing around in his wallet. He shot Minhyuk a glare. Jihoon was bouncing in place in the doorway, looking excited.

Minhyuk finally found his voice. “What the hell is everyone talking about?” He croaked weakly.

Jiho snorted. “You and Kyung, idiot. I made a bet with Taeil that something would happen with you guys before the end of the month. He reckoned you were both too chicken, so I won ten thousand won! Thanks, Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk was lost for words. What… What the hell?

“You mean… You guys expected this?” He spluttered.

Taeil groaned from the doorway. “Of COURSE we did. We could see you guys making lovey-dovey eyes at each other from a mile away. Both of you aren’t subtle, at all. Yukwon reckoned it would take a year, but Jaehyo said two. I thought you guys could hold off for another 6 months or so.”

He felt Kyung take his hand and when Minhyuk turned to look at him he was smiling. A small smile, but a smile all the same.

Minhyuk leaned in and kissed Kyung again, much to the protests of their onlookers (“yah, hyung, save it for the bedroom!” Jiho cried, with Jihoon laughing and Taeil groaning loudly).

Minhyuk felt Kyung’s smile on his lips and couldn’t help smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, this prompt was so fckin adorable.
> 
> I hope I did it justice; dialogue is _not_ my strong point, and this fic had a lot of it, so I hope it didn't suck too hard.
> 
> Enjoy, comment, kudos, whatever! ^^


End file.
